pick up the shards, darling
by Last Girl Standing
Summary: they're both just a little bit broken. ::leodrew:: ;;oneshot;; *judge, broken, denial* -for xxLittle Black Star-


**dedication; **xxlittle black star, cause she's so awesome

**prompts; **judge, broken, denial

**character/pairing: **drew, leo, leodrew

**warning: **swearing, alcohol, etc. and lots of changing POVs.

**summary: **they're both just a little bit broken

* * *

><p>It's so easy to hate perfection, you find.<p>

(because nothing's really perfect, just glossed over, picture perfect bitches playing the victim card)

and, really, Piper McClean has no fucking _right _to judge you- _newsflash, bitch, you know my name, not my story._

Because, she's _so fucking oblivious,_ doesn't she see it? doesn't she know?

(leo valdez is better at hiding in the shadows than you think)

* * *

><p>You love her but you hate her, if that makes any sense.<p>

She enchants you, enraptures you- she's _absolutelyfuckingperfect-_ and you _(puppy) _love her.

(that's why you hate her)

Maybe it's stupid, to pine over someone who'll _nevereverever _love you, but stupid is nothing new to you, after all.

* * *

><p>No one ever looks for either of you, the villian and the (imperfect) best friend.<p>

_(it's all too easy to hide when no one's looking)_

* * *

><p>He hides in Bunker Nine, drowning his sorrows in alcohol in screams, nevertobeheard.<p>

She hides behind _mascaraeyes _and _lipsticksmiles _and _evilcackles _and _lyingsmirks._

* * *

><p><em>they're both just a little bit broken, and they'd both deny it til they're blue<em>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing out here?" her heels crunch the leaves and she's confused <em>and she wants to be alone, damn it.<em>

"I could ask you the same thing," he says, dark eyes flashing, because, quite frankly, he can't bring himself _to give a flying fuck anymore _as you take a swig.

Her eyebrows arch, ever so subtly, "Is that alcohol?" He has to let her stay now.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" he grumbles, passing her a bottle and the implication she gets drunk to easily and too often.

_(she holds her alcohol surprisingly well, he finds)_

he doesn't expect her back tomorrow

* * *

><p>"Why do you keep coming back?" he asks, a week of silence and three beers later.<p>

"Same reason as you, hon, I suppose," she tells him.

_(she's a lot nicer drunk)_

"To get away from... her?" he can't say the name, it's stuck in his throat. She nods.

* * *

><p>its as if a dam is broken with that.<p>

* * *

><p>she likes his sense of humor, the odd quirks he does<p>

_(but she'd never say it because she's a worldclassbitch, thankyouverymuch)_

* * *

><p>she's near perfect to him.<p>

she's interesting, has more substance, so much more human than her littlemissperfect sister

_(but he'd never say it)_

* * *

><p>outside of Bunker Nine nights, when the sun is down and all else there is is alcohol and the night breezes, she's still a bitch, a liar, and a fraud<p>

_(as if she didn't know him behind the name, what goes on in his head)_

He'll rebuke, retaliate, as always

_(as if he didn't know the truth behind mascaraeyes)_

and no one knows.

* * *

><p>after a couple (two? three?) bottles of liquid courage and a summer, he leans over and kisses her.<p>

(she tastes like alcohol and cherries- not that he minds, he's thought of it awhile)

and, to his surprise, she kissed back

(alcohol and chocolate, better than first guess and better than Jason Grace)

* * *

><p>this happens more and more often- when they're drunk, when they're not, sloppy kisses and careful ones, in nooks and secret places until they're sortakindamaybe secret dating.<p>

* * *

><p>(of course)<p>

they got sloppy one day, and littlemissandmisterperfect catch them

{"well, fuck," sums it up fantastically}

"What are you doing with _her?"_

"What do you _think?"_ he snaps back, because they've barely talked to him in six months other than Argo II shit, and they're demanding he leave Drew. No.

They try to reason with him, and shoot dirty looks in Drew's direction {which, considering she's on your lap, wrapped around you, is not far away from glaring at you} but he shakes off their 'logic'.

"Who are you to judge me, or her, or us for that matter," he asks them. "when I've barely talked to you in six months?"

they stammer and disappear.

* * *

><p>they both have baggage, and they have their fights {they always will}<p>

* * *

><p>"FUCK YOU," she screams, stiletto heels clacking.<p>

* * *

><p>but they always seem to end up at Bunker Nine, drinking alcohol and planting sloppy kisses and somewhere in the middle he whispers "i'm sorry," and he knows she is too<p>

{even if she'll never say it - he-llo? worldclassbitch, thy name is drew, drew queen.}

* * *

><p>(and yes, she glares at hazel levesque. no particular reason. honest. drew queen does not do jealous.}<p>

* * *

><p>one of these nights, he'll get an 'i love you'. he hopes.<p>

maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>footnote; <strong>ahem. did not want to end it there, but I was all like... WHERE DO I GO WITH THIS. and my inspiration was like _gone. _crey. Any way, this has been rotting in my files for awhile.

Peace, Love and Thalico,

_Alex_

**ps. **_review foo's _


End file.
